Lily and the Devil
by frenchfrylurva
Summary: Lily Potter, the blacksheep of the family, found herself in an unbelievable predicament with the Devil of Hogwarts himself, Scorpius. Please read&review!
1. Two Decades On

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Harry Potter. They solely belong to the best author in the world, Ms. JK Rowling**_

_**Note: Hello world :) Here's a story that I've been plotting on for monthsss and I finally decided to post it up. It's mainly about Scorpius and Lily but I suppose you gotta stick around to see how it comes about. And if you've got any ideas, or any NEW CHARACTERS that you can suggest, please leave it in the review. and yes, have fun, and of course, REVIEW! tell me how i fare! lots of love xoxo**_

**Two Decades On**

Albus Potter read through his school supplies list for his sixth year at Hogwarts, crossing out all the things that he has gotten; a new Cauldron and a new robe. The only thing missing was his Apparition textbook, the new subject he was undertaking at Hogwarts. Also, because of his recent acheivement in the OWLS, his parents had promised him a new broomstick, with the best speed amongst all, the ThunderBolt 5000.

Casually recognising the directions in Diagon Alley, he headed over to Flourish and Blotts. The moment the door swung open, he found a familiar face at the counter. A boy who was taller than Albus, with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes turned towards the entrance, and smirked at the sight of him. He nodded his head, "Albus"

Albus had wanted nothing more than not to bump into his archrival since the first year of Hogwarts, Scorpius Malfoy. They were neck-in-neck in everything throughout their schooling years and till now, both in their sixth year at Hogwarts, the rivalry wasn't over. Albus replied, with a tone of coolness in his voice, "Scorpius". He noticed a copy of the Apparition textbook in the hands of Scorpius and grunted, knowing that they will be stuck in the same class again.

Scorpius handed out his galleons to the bookseller at the counter. He proclaimed, "I am looking forward to seeing you on the pitch".

Yes, they were enemies on the quidditch pitch, both being seekers to their respective houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin. They were head-to-head in their count of snitches for the past five years or so.

Albus merely replied. "Likewise". They remained civil, no matter how much they detested one another. Their only battleground remained the quidditch pitch. Albus hurried to the back of Flourish and Blotts, to avoid further contact with Scorpius, who in turn left the shop.

**oooooooooooooo**

Ginevra Weasley Potter stood at Platform 9 and 3/4, King's Cross Station. She was busy adjusting the collar of her son, Albus, who had an obvious annoyed expression plastered across his face. Ginny Weasley, like her mother, always made sure her family comes first above all, and hence, she made it a point to send them off to school every fall. She instructed her son, "Albus, I want you to.."

Albus could memorise her lines easily, because they turned out to be the same lines, or almost similar every other year. He chanted, in a sing-song tone, "Yes, mom, take good care of Lily, make sure she shuts her mouth at all times and keep her out of trouble".

"What does that supposed to mean?", a girl's voice came from behind of Ginny. The girl, Lily Potter, the youngest of the Potter clan, was walking with her father, the famous Harry Potter and her eldest brother, James Potter. She inherited her mother's red auburn hair but surprisingly, hers stood out better than any other red heads visible to human eyes. Her hair waved all the way down to her back, accentuating her figure. She was tall for a 14 year old girl. Her eyes were soft, and yet they were beautiful to be noticed from miles away. Lily Potter frowned at her brother, who by now had a grin on his face.

James Potter, who was named after his paternal grandfather, took charge naturally as the newly elected HeadBoy of Hogwarts. He rushed his siblings, "Come on, the train is about to leave"

Ginny jokingly teased her son, "Don't rush me Head Boy!"

Harry Potter laughed at the sight of his wife and his children. He was a happy man, with a beautiful family and it was something that he was very thankful for after all that he has been through. It was like the family he never had at their age. He wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder, "Take good care of yourselves ey? We'll see you all during Christmas"

"Wait up!", Ronald Weasley was rushing towards the direction of the Potters. In tow were his children, Rose and Hugo, and his wife, Hermione Granger Weasley. Ron was an Auror, just like Harry. Their experiences at battling for a better wizarding world back in their Hogwarts days proved helpful as they're both top aurors in the ministry. The Weasleys hustled, with Ron pulling Hugo along and Rose catching up with them. Hermione

Ginny sighed in relief at the sight of her brother and family, "Just in time".

Ron gasped, trying to catch his breath. "Bli-blimey Harry, can't you be any more earlier?". Hermione correcting Hugo's collar, like what Ginny initially did to Albus, said,"I told you we were running late. And yet you insisted on stopping by in London for morning tea!"

Rose had a book in her hand, all excited for her new academic year at Hogwarts. Hugo walked over to stand next to Lily casually like he's done this forever. He elbowed Lily, who pinched his arm in return.

Ron playfully punched Albus' arm. "Hey Albus, you better kick Malfoy's ass in quidditch this year aight". Albus was the Gryffindor seeker, just like his father once was. And of course, as nature takes its course, his rival was Malfoy's offspring. Albus' Uncle Ron had always told him to "kick Malfoy's ass" whenever it comes to Quidditch.

Albus, proudly owned up to his uncle's orders, "My pleasure Uncle Ron".

Albus was busy basking in the limelight her uncle threw him in that he did not realise his baby sister shifted awkwardly.

Lily Potter always felt slightly left out whenever they all stood in a group. Being the only one in the family who was sorted into Slytherin made her wonder if she was ever meant to be a Potter. Her cousins were Gryffindors, her brothers were Gryffindors and her parents were pure Gryffindors. She felt guilty, for tainting her family's lineage.

Harry sensed a slight discomfort from his youngest's expression. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Remember what I told you?  
He had always known how Lily felt being the only Slytherin at home. He understood how she felt because truth be told, he was on the brink of being put in Slytherin as well back in the days. Yet that does not make them love her any less, as what he always said to her.

Lily took a deep breath and smiled at her father, "I love you daddy". She reached up to peck him on the cheek, and then on her mother's cheek and boarded the train.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	2. Lily of the Valley

**Lily of the Valley**

Lily Potter was named after her paternal grandmother, Lily Evans, who was murdered by once-the-world's greatest He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Her middle name was given after her mother's bestfriend who was also her parents' compatriot in the Wizarding War, Luna Lovegood. And of course, her last name, the name known to every being in the world of witchcraft and wizardry; Potter. The name "Potter" symbolizes the Boy Who Lived, the Marauders and Gryffindor. Yet that wasn't Lily's case.

When Lily was growing up, her Uncle Ron, used to tell her that every Potter and Weasley belongs to Gryffindor. He had always spoken bad about Slytherin, referring to them as "pureblood sterotypes". He used to tell her his heroic stories against one famous Slytherin, named, Malfoy. And hence, Lily knew it before she could even hold a broomstick that she was meant to be a Gryffindor.

Until the day the Sorting Hat was placed above her head.

And her fate was changed.

Lily Luna Potter, the youngest child of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, was sorted into Slytherin. The hall went entirely quiet the moment the Hat made its decision. Her brothers, Albus and James, protested. Her cousins' mouths were wide open. And her new housemates, threw her a disgusted look.

She was constantly taunted and ridiculed, mainly for being the only redhead in Slytherin. And her brother, Albus, was constantly being thrown in detention for hex-ing those who made fun of her. That was when Lily decided to take matters into her own hands, she decided that she wasn't the youngest and pampered daughter of Harry Potter any longer.

The start of the second year, marked the start of Lily Luna Potter, a Slytherin. She warded herself against her own housemates, kept an extremely low profile and held on to the values her mother taught her.

Her strategy worked.

Yet, Lily Potter put herself in a much more dangerous position.

Instead of warding off the green bullies, she began attracting the Slytherin boys as the years passed. From a timid little girl who was as skinny as a wand, Lily developed. Her hair waved all the way down to her back, exuding a smell of vanilla naturally. Her lashes fluttered, without any makeup. Her curves began to form beneath her clothes. And her brothers got more protective.

Lily desperately remained under the radar.

This day marked the start of her fourth year at Hogwarts. She stood by the window and looked out, as she saw her parents inching further and further away when the train began to pick up its speed. Lily sat down on her seat in her compartment the moment they were not in sight any longer and sighed. Her cousin, Rose Weasley who had her Apparition textbook in her hands was attentive in her reading.

Just then, their compartment door slid open. A girl with dark hair and dark eyes snickered, "Well well, if it isn't the contaminated compartment". Of course Lily and Rose knew who she was; the obnoxius Barbara Zabini from Slytherin. She had her friend with her, a sidekick; Patty Goyle.

Rose shut her book with a loud thump and glared at her, "Well well, if it isn't the stereotypical purebloods"

Patty Goyle hissed at Rose as a reaction to her remark, "Watch your mouth Weasley".  
She threw a disgusted grunt at Lily, who had a literal 360 degree eyeroll, and dragged Barbara away from their compartment.

Lily smiled at her cousin, "That was convenient". She was never interested in standing up to those girls from Slytherin who were never fond of her. Throughout her past years as an accidental Slytherin, she taught herself to keep a low profile.

Rose sighed, "You should not let them step on you in such horrendous way".

"Rosie, I'm really capable in looking after myself", she said assuringly, with her assuring brown eyes and the most assuring smile she could give.

Rose pushed further, forgetting that she was planning to catch up on her Apparition texts before the train stops. "Then why didn't you?"

"Because I have better things to do than spend the rest of my years in Hogwarts going against witches like them", Lily's answer was simple. She turned her head back to the window, and watched the trees go past. She knew Rose would never understand from her point of view.

**ooooooooooooooo**

When the train finally arrived at the destination, all the Hogwarts kids rushed out in excitement of the new school year. New friends were made during the journey, old ones caught up with one another. The first years looked lost, just like every year's first year students at Hogwarts. Second years walked by them and sniggered, forgetting the fact that they were once in their shoes.

"What's the matter freshies? FEELING LOST?", a second-year Slytherin mocked one of the first year Gryffindor boys, who by now looked terrified, like he was about to cry. The Slytherin pushed further, "Your mommy is not here to clean your drool?". He laughed and just when he's about to reach for his robe to do whatever he was planning to, an annoyed Rose yelled at him, "Hey you, leave him alone". She threw him a look with her deadly glare, with her shining prefect badge on her robe. The Slytherin boy gulped, hustling off to join his friends who have gone further in front.

Lily admired the heroinisme displayed by her cousin sister.  
"Hey Lily", someone tapped her on her shoulder from behind. She turned and found a face of a brown haired boy, who was slightly taller than her. Septimus Blanche was his name, and he was a sixth-year Ravenclaw who Lily chanced upon in the library every Wednesday evening. It was not until one Wednesday evening in February last year that he went up to say hi to her. "Septimus, hi"

He smiled. "So, how was your summer?"

"It was really good. How was yours?", Lily replied politely.

"Not too shabby"

Lily quickly introduced. "Oh, this is my cousin, Rose Weasley. Rose, meet Septimus Blanche"

"Hi", Septimus lifted a hand as a gesture.

Rose answered casually, exuding no interest to make a new friend. "Pleasure"

"I'll see you at the Banquet tonight then", Septimus shrugged, as he swung his duffel bag behind his back.

Lily smiled. "Yes, See you"

"Bye", Septimus waved, and walked ahead, towards the castle.

Rose nudged Lily's arm and gave her an inquisitive expression. "Who was that?"

"Septimus"

"I know. A Ravenclaw?"

"Yes", Lily rolled her eyes because she knew where Rose was heading. Rose always thought that Lily Potter should at least end up with a Gryffindor. "He's the captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team. AND we're friends."

Rose cocked her eyebrow. "But I can tell he likes you"

"He doesn't. And besides, Clarissa Bennetton has a crush on him", Lily pulled Rose, to keep her walking instead of lagging behind the pack.

Rose gasped. Her jaw dropped, her eyes were big, "No way! Clarissa Bennetton, the sixth-year Huffie prefect?". Lily nodded, and struggled to keep Rose coordinated. Rose's shock discovery kept her from being focused on where they were heading, and instead she had her arm dragged by Lily to lead the way.

oooooooooooooooooooo


	3. Sweet Revenge

**Sweet Revenge**

It was the traditional annual welcome dinner of Hogwarts, to welcome the new students, to sort them in as anticipated and to celebrate the start of the new academic year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everybody was expected to be at the hall.

The handful of Slytherin elites however skipped the annual welcome dinner, just like how they've been doing it for years. Instead, they all hiked up to the Astronomy Tower, and threw their own party there in the company of Firewhiskey and some crates of Cuban cigar that Briar Zabini had secretly gotten from Diagon Alley over the summer.

"Oye", Briar Zabini shouted at one the juniors, who was flirting with his sister, Barbara, "Keep your hands off her ey".

Scorpius Malfoy, who was comfortably crashed on a couch looked over to his best friend, "New year, same shit". He was slightly bored of the same old Slytherin Firewhiskey-Cigar-routine at some secret tower, and wanted something more.

"Hey Scorpius", Adrianna Nott, daughter of Theordore Nott, from one of the wealthiest Wizardry families, plopped herself down on the empty space of the couch, next to Scorpius. It is not secret that Adrianna has always sparked a crush on Scorpius, all the way from their diaper days.

"Adrianna", he threw an arm around her, pulling her closer. She leaned against him, while he smoked his cigar with his other free arm occassionally reaching for his cup of Firewhiskey.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON IN HERE?".  
Everyone froze, at the voice that came from the tower entrance, and slowly turned their heads to its direction.  
The Head of the Slytherin House, Professor Horace Slughorn, had a distasteful look across his face. No, over-the-top furious more likely, with his deadly glare settled upon all his Slytherin students.

He yelled, "Out, everyone OUT".  
One by one, the Slytherin boys and girls hustled out the corridor, heading to the place where they were supposed to go to; the Welcome Dinner.

When Scorpius Malfoy walked past Professor Slughorn, the professor shot him a look. "I expected more of you, Mr. Malfoy"

Scorpius scoffed, "Likewise, Professor".

**ooooooooo**

Lily Potter hustled along with other students into the dining hall, and searched for a sign of a familiar face along the way. She pushed through the crowd of thundering Slytherins to be squished into another thundering crowd of Ravenclaws. Then, she squabbled through the bodies of the Ravenclaws and found herself in the dining hall, with some of the students sitting down and chattering already.

"Lily!", she heard her name and turned to the direction of a girl who was waving at her.

Lily smiled and walked over. "Anjelica" She took the seat next to Anjelica, "How was your summer". Anjelica Grimmor, a Slytherin and probably the nicest Slytherin girl that Lily have ever met so far, was the daughter of Antoine and Anjali Grimmor. Her father was a Minister in the Ministry of Magic, while her mother was an author. Also, she was Lily's only friend in Slytherin.

"It was amazing!", Anjelica gasped. She continued, "I went to Japan and it was so pretty"

Just then, the doors of the hall opened up, and then in came the Slytherin elites. Everybody's attention was turned towards the entrance and as always, the Slytherins were happy to make such grand entrance in public. Professor McGonagall, the headmistress of Hogwarts, was clearly unhappy.

"Someone got busted", Anjelica gave Lily a light nudge with her elbow on her arm and whispered, as Adrianna Nott and her queen gang walked by.

Lily commented, in reply to Anjelica, "That's sad really"

**oooooooooooo**

Professor Slughorn waved his wand in the air and an imaginary image of a cauldron appeared in thin air."This is a potions challenge that I'm presenting to you". He waved his wand again, the imaginary components of the potion threw themselves in the image of the cauldron. He cleared his throat, "Can anyone tell me the components of today's potions?" Rose Weasley, who took after her muggle mother, Hermione Granger Weasley, lifted up her hand at an instant. Her eagerness stimulated sniggers around the class, especially by those from Slytherin. Obviously there were no other volunteers, hence, Professor Slughorn sighed, "Miss Weasley"

Rose knew she would get it right, she had read about it two hours before the class started. She proudly exclaimed, "Wolfsbane, Japanese petals and Phoenix feathers"

"Brilliant Ms. Weasley. 5 Points to Gryffindor", Professor Slughorn believed that Rose inherited the brain of her mother. He continued, "Whoever who finishes within 5 minutes will move on to the final round". Rose was confident that she might win the contest, and so did Scorpius but Rose also knew that her cousin, Albus, has a tremendously high chance of beating everyone flat. Albus has always been gifted at Potions.

Briar Zabini of Slytherin asked, "What's our prize?"

"It is to be announced after, Mr. Zabini", Professor Slughorn shot him a look. He clapped his hands and ushered his students,"Now, hustle"

The potty clock of Professor Slughorn was placed in front of the class. Everyone was eager and attentively waiting for him to start the clock. Rose's heart was beating rapidly. Professor Slughorn "Your time starts NOW

The clock ticked closer and closer to the end of the limit. Professor Slughorn had his eyes set on the clock, getting ready to wave his wand any moment now. The moment the longer hand of the clock reached the fifth minute, he waved his wand, "TIME IS UP!". Instantly, the sparks from the tip of his wand scattered across the room and vanquished whoever's unfinished potions. The sparks hit everyone's, except three of his class.

With a delighted smile on his face, Slughorn announced, "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley are through to the final round!"

Rose had a triumphant smile on her face, she was proud to be the only female to compete against two boys. Albus was rather shocked by his successful attempt, his expression clearly tells you how flabbergasted he is at the mention of his name and last but not least, Scorpius reaction was somewhat casual.

"Now, final round, in front of you I've placed some Wolfsbane each. The first person to come up with the best potion a Wolfsbane can conjure, wins the challenge.". He continued, "I expect the three of you to have known eveyr potion by hard considering you've all done very well for your OWLs".

The moment the bell went off with a 'ting', the three of them started working on their Wolfsbane. Scorpius knew he was going to win this, it was too easy of a challenge for him, and Rose too. Albus, however, had a different story in mind. He was indecisive, and randomly came up with something.

"Three, two, one, STOP WORKING", Professor Slughorn raised his wand and halted their production. Everybody gritted their teeth in anticipation of the results.  
Professor Slughorn walked over to each their tables, starting from Rose's, and gave her a smile. Rose eagerly looked at him, almost confident that she got it right.  
He said nothing.  
And then he moved on to Albus' table, where he peeped into his cauldron and took in the scent exuded by the potion he concocted. Again, he smiled. Albus gulped, his nerves were too obvious.

Last but not least, he headed on to his own Slytherin's table and took a look at Scorpius, before smelling his potion. He smiled, again and without wasting another minute, he headed back to Albus' table."Congratulations Mr. Potter, you've earned yourself my special itchy powder extract and an extra 20 points to Gryffindor"

The Gryffindors clapped in excitement. "Yeah Albus!", one of the boys shouted.  
Rose was speechless, Scorpius was furious. And Albus was astounded.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Scorpius Malfoy was angry. The moment the bell went off, he got out of the class with an obivous angry expression. His best friend Briar Zabini, who was trailing behind him, teased "You got your ass kicked by Potter"

"Shut up", Scorpius shot him a reply, and kept walking ahead.

Just then, Hugo Weasley walked out of the boys' bathroom alone, busy sneezing into his napkin. Scorpius' face lit up with a smile as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hugo, whose back was facing him. He hexed him with a "sneezing" spell at an instant.

Green sparks came from Scorpius' wand and lashed at poor Hugo Weasley.  
The spell caused Hugo to sneeze incontrollably, as his nose buggers kept flowing from his nostrils like a waterfall. Scorpius snickered and declared, "Sweet revenge"


End file.
